In environments such as an office or computer lab, computers may be connected to one or more printing devices shared over a network. To print an electronic document, a computer user typically transmits a request to print the electronic document to one of the shared printing devices. The shared printing device prints the electronic document, in response to the print request, and the computer user retrieves the printed electronic document from the shared printing device.
However, in such environments, it is difficult to maintain confidentiality of the printed electronic document. For example, it is difficult to prevent other users from viewing the printed electronic document between the time the document is printed by the printing device and when the printed electronic document is retrieved by the computer user. Further, there is also the risk that another user may accidentally remove the printed electronic document when picking up their own printed electronic document.